Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games
by MisterPeach
Summary: Season 1 has started with all new crazy challenges.With tons of characters from the Mario and Sonic series that will compete in the 2012 Olympics along with guest stars from different series such as Final Fantasy who will be the ultimate winner? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Lakitu: Season 1 of the Games games are going to be mine,medal to shining I have to share the olympics with these crazy Mario and Sonic 'll be competing for a million dollars.(The bus arrives)

Lakitu: Let's see our players,Peach,Daisy,Blaze,and Amy!

Peach: Wow the stadium looks amazing.

Blaze: Better watch out Peach,my skills will have me take the gold.

Peach: What makes you say that?

Lakitu: Ladies please stop the Ella from Mario Golf.

Ella: Hey whats up?

Lakitu: Nothing much,next people Ludwig,the famous Mario bros Mario and Luigi,Sonic,and Shadow!

Mario: Princess Peach.

Peach: Hey Mario.

Shadow: (Sighs) Peach you're the most beutiful I have ever met.

Peach: Awww thanks Shadow.

Mario: Yeah well I am the strongest person ever.

Sonic:No you're not.

Lakitu: Next the babylon ,Wave,and Storm!

Jet: No !

Sonic: Jet!

Amy: Wave?

Wave: Amy!

Storm: Storm!.

Lakitu: Next Tails,Cream,Marine,and Yoshi!

Tails: Wooo! I am here baby!

Cream: You are so cute Tails.

Tails: Um Marine.

Marine: Hey look taller than the last time we met.

Tails: You really think so? (blushes)

Marine: Totally.

Yoshi: Okay I am confused.

Lakitu: Next ,Magikoopa,Wario,and Waluigi!

: I will defeat Sonic!

Sonic: Dream on.

: Shut up!

Lakitu: And finally Silver the Hedgehog.

Silver: Whats up? Silver's in the house

Lakitu: Here you'll have confessional to tell your dirty secrets or tell how you feel about your fellow contestants or soon to be teammates.

=Confessionals=

Marine: Um okay so far this sucks.

Wave: Watch out other contestants I will beat everyone!

Peach: I can't believe I am here,it's so exciting I hope you readers like me.

Sonic: If can just be a jerk fine by me but he won't win.

Tails: Being here Marine is so I just say that on air? I want the tape back give me the tape! How do you open this thing?

Shadow: Peach is so adorable wait what?

Bowser: Yeah! If I can win Peach's heart,I will have her in an alliance with 's all about strategy,heheheh.

=End of Confessionals=

Lakitu: You'll start your first challenge where you have to race 100km to determine the teams.

(Everyone was in position)

Lakitu: Ready? and go!

(All of the contestants started running)

Sonic: Yes first place!

Peach: Not if I beat ya first Sonic! Hayaaa!

(Sonic falls)

Sonic: Hey no fair.

(Peach crosses the finish line)

Peach: Yes first place!

Lakitu: Peach please go and join team 1.

Sonic: 2nd Place! Yes.

Lakitu: Sonic please join team 2.

(Blaze crosses the finish line)

Blaze: Yes third place.

Lakitu: Peach,Sonic,and Blaze are the official team who will join them on the teams?

Jet:Yes 4th!

Tails:5th!

Cream:6th! Yes!

Lakitu: Jet,Tails,and Cream please join team 1.

Storm:I got 7th.

Lakitu:Storm please join team 1.

Mario: What! 8th place.

'''Lakitu''': Mario please join team 2.

Mario: Now wait just a darn I please be part of Team 1.

Lakitu: Uhh why exactly.

Mario: Only because there's a really cute team leader in team 1.

Lakitu: Okay you're that's not how things work here,you'll be joining team 2.

Mario: Nooooo!

=Confessionals=

Peach: Mario,you need to get out of crazy town and leave me alone!

Mario: It's sad that I am not a team with well.

Cream: Being on a team with Tails is amazing.I love him so much.

Jet: Being on a team with a princess isn't half what? I want the tape back,give me the tape,how do you open this thing?

=End of Confessionals=

Blaze: Oh man,that plumber boy can scream.

(Mairne,Wave,Magikoopa,Ludvick,Silver crossed the finish line)

Lakitu:Marine,Wave,Magikoopa,and Ludvick please join team pleas join team 3.

(Donkey Kong,Ella,and Shadow crossed the finish line)

Lakitu:Donkey Kong,,Ella,and Shadow pleas join team 3.

Lakitu:All of you can form your team names while I enjoy this Ice Cream Cone.

Team 1:Team Peach!

Team 2:Team Sonic!

Team 3:Team Blaze!

Lakitu: Alright,good team your next part of the challenge you'll get special Peach since you came in first you guys get 3 Sonic you get a blue koopa shell and Team Blaze you get a Lightning Bolt.

Peach: So the guys who come in last get a lightning bolt but my team gets 3 bananas?

Lakitu: All will be explained when I feel like out what happens next time on Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games


	2. Chapter 2

(Team Peach,Team Blaze and Team Sonic were near the soccer field)

**Sonic**:Soccer? Why soccer?

**Lakitu**:Sonic we have a very important guest. Chris Thoryndike.

(In confessional)

**Wave**:Chris is basically Sonic's second Tails on the other hand will be too smart to form an alliance with me.I'll make an alliance with Peach.

**Blaze**:Wow It's been day 1 and Silver actually has been kinda wierd since the team has been always utters when he's near I being crazy.

**Peach**:I seriously hope no one makes an alliance with me but then again the alliance will make me go last years ,Blaze,Amy and Daisy formed an all girls makes me worried because Wave seems to be like a mean person and I don't want to her to be in an alliance with me.

**Sonic**:It's been 6 months since we've seen each other.I'm really good friends with though I'm friends with a twelve year old and I'm 16 after all.

(End of confessional)

**Chris**:Hi Sonic.

**Sonic**:Chris,it's been months.

**Tails**:Uhh.

(In confessional)

**Tails**:Sonic is now all into don't get me wrong I'm still friends with seriously,Why does Chris have to be a guest !

**Wave**:Looks like Sonic the Hedgehog is keeping an eye out for Chris.

**Jet**:I'll try my best to get Sonic kicked out of the competition!

(End of Confessional)

**Lakitu**:Okay everyone you guys will be playing soccer as your second some of Sonic's friends don't know how to play will be joining team sonic to teach them how to play soccer.

**Marine**:Peach are you good soccer.

**Peach**:Heck yeah I'm good at soccer.I practiced back home.

**Storm**:Can I be defense.

**Amy**:Looks like I'll be defense to.

**Daisy**:I'll be the offensive.

**Peach**:Marine you'll be goalie.

**Marine**:Okay!

**Peach**:Shadow you'll sit this one and Tails you'll sit this one out as well.

(Team Blaze)

**Blaze**:Okay everone I need to you to pay ...Silver!

**Silver**:I guess I should be goalie

**Blaze**:This is just a game to you isn't I'm tired of playing.

**Silver**:Gosh Blaze.I didn't mean to make you mad.

**Blaze**:Oh grow up you did 'll be the goalie.

(In confessional)

**Silver**:What! goalie! why.

**Knuckles**:Ha! Silver's a wimp.

**Ella**:Silver sucks.

**Magikoopa**:Sometimes I need to eat is tehre any food.

:Why am I teammates with Sonic.

(End of Confessional)

**Chris**:Okay need to use the ball with your feet only you can't touch the ball with your else you'll get a penalty.

(In confessional)

**Wave**:I've played is treating us as if we're little children.I'm 19 and I know what I'm doing.

**Mario**:As part of Team Sonic this year.I feel like I need know more about what does he do on his free time.2 seasons ago I was leader of my own we won countless times because Team Sonic this year is year I'm in it to win it.

**Peach**:Being teammates without Mario is okay with me.I love Mario and sometimes it seems like I'm his whole life you know.

(End of confessional)

**Cream**:Miles Tails Prower,your birthday happens to be on December 25th very own christmas present.

**Tails**:Dude seriously not cool.

**Lakitu**:Since evryone has finished with their team first match will be Team Peach vs Team Sonic.

**Peach**:Okay everyone,give it your best shot wooh!

**Mario**:Oh yeah,well we're the dinner to the table and then we're gonna eat it!

(Birdo made a slap to her face and Sonic went to the ball)

**Lakitu**:Ready,set,go!

**Peach**:Hiya!

**Sonic**:Hey what gives Peach.

**Peach**:Sorry Sonic this is a competion.

**Peach**:Tails here!

**Tails**:Got it!

(Tails was running at hit the ball and Chris missed the shot and they scored)

**Peach**:Yes! Good job team.

**Lakitu**:Team Peach only has 1 more point to begin!

**Peach**:Daisy here!

**Daisy**:Thanks Peach.

**Tails**:Daisy over here!

**Peach**:Here Tails.

(The team scored another point)

**Lakitu**:Congradulations Team Peach! You won the first match and will be moving to the finals.

**Lakitu**:Team Blaze vs Team Peach!

(In Confessional)

**Blaze**:I was kinda of happy to be battling against another team captan girl.I was thinking to myself I know I can win this.

**Chris**:We lost because of me.I feel ashamed.

(End of confessional)

**Lakitu**:Begin!

**Peach**:Cream here!

**Cream**:Thanks catch.

**Tails**:Hiya!

**Peach**:Woooo!

**Storm**Yes! Good job Tails.

**Lakitu**:Team Peach and Team Blaze please start now!

**Peach**:Storm here!

**Storm**:But I'm defense.

**Peach**:Just pass it to Tails or Cream.

**Storm**:Tails here!

**Tails** take it.

**Cream**:And know for the finishing !

**Peach**:Yeah.1st place!

**Jet**:It was all about teamwork.

**Lakitu**:Team you lost the first challenge.I would like to see you at the ceremony but this is not one of the episodes where a team gets someone 're all safe.

**Wave**:Yes!

**Sonic**:Woooh!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lakitu**:Last time on Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic were second event of day 1 was Peach had a good winning streak in each match of the soccer was the guest participant for that Team Blaze win this challenge or will Team Peach continue their winning Team Sonic lose a member? Find out tonight on Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games!

(the teams we're in their hotels)

**Wave**:Umm Peach can I talk you for a sec.

**Peach**:Sure.

**Wave**:Okay I have a little about you and me form an alliance.

**Peach**:Sure.

**Wave**:Really?

**Peach**:Yup.

(In confessional)

**Peach**:I'm not going to let that skunk bag get in my it's the right time I'll betray might be too who cares.

**Wave** went so I just need to find the right time to vote Peach off.

**Tails**:Geez was talking about Chris all day day already misses hey at least he has me.

**Sonic**:I feel so lonely that Chris is gone I might be sidetracked in the competion.

**Shadow** that Chris is gone I could easily kick Sonic out of the though I'm on Team our team colour is 's knid of dumb really.

(End of confessional)

**Sonic**:Tails.I just miss Chris so much.I might quit in the competition to see him.

**Tails**:You are 're not going to see Chris after you get though we're on seperate teams I'll never give up.

**Blaze**:Remember that speech you made to us when we were teammates together in season 1.

**Amy**:I loved that was before we won the swimming event.

(In flashback)

**Sonic**:I know we've been loosing quite a long we'll never give cannot loose this 's with me.

**Everyone of Team Sonic**:I!

(End of flashback)

**Blaze**:And not to mention Team Mario lost for the 4th time and lost Bowser.

**Sonic**:My gosh you're right.I told everyone not to give times.

**Speaker**:Hey everyone it's me come to the stadium with your team have a very special guest toaday by the name of Hope Esthiem.

(In confessional)

**Wave**:Hope ? Everyone hates him.

**Wario**:Hope? That's for a girls even I know is not as worse as being a teammate with Mario.

**Blaze**:Hope Estheim? For sure he's going to lose kid can't even fight.

(End of Confessional)

(teams went to the stadium and hope esthiem was with Lakitu)

**Lakitu**:For this week's events you'll be doing badminton and uneven bars.

**Knuckles**:Gymnastics no are for girls.

**Hope**:Oh are they now?

**Lakitu**:Teams of 2 will compete in badminton in the uneven person must go on the bars for their team and Hope will be going against them.

**Amy**:I thought you said the guest participants would help us with the challeges.

**Lakitu**:Only on some Hope wins the challenge or any other guest participants win in future episodes then at least two teams will have to be sent to the Torch if one person has the highest amount of points for their team on the bars they will have a great advantage in the badminton doubles events.

(In confessional)

**Knuckles**:I will not do the uneven way.I already lost the soccer challenge and I don't want to lose this challenge.

**Wave**:Since that red-mutt won't do the uneven bars.I'll try and force him to do that I can get rid of his face.I don't want him making it to the final 2.I saw season let me tell you Knuckles went pretty got 4th out of 16 won't win.

**Blaze**:Who cares if uneven bars is for can be for boys and is being so stupid.

**Peach**:I so want to do the uneven bars.I'll also put Tails and Jet as a doubles team in the badminton of course me and Daisy for the first match.

**Marine**:Wow a two team elimination ceremony? Good one.I'm can't let Hope win though.

(End of confessional)

**Peach**:I'll go first and do the uneven and Jet will do a boubles match in the badminton event.

**Lakitu**:Very good choice will be partnering with Wario in the doubles badminton match.

**Wario**:What!

(In confessional)

**Wario**:Oh come 's bad enough that Hope is doing the uneven me?

**Lakitu** reason why I paired up Wario with Hope is because Wario seems to hate Hope very has to be nice.

(End of confessional)

**Wave**:You know Blaze Knuckles is really good at gymnastics especially at uneven bars.

**Blaze**:Really? I thought he hates gymnastics.

**Wave**:No he doesn't hate 's just saying that because he a coward who doesn't want to tell the truth.

**Blaze**:Lakitu, Knuckles will be doing the uneven bars.

**Knuckles**:What?

**Lakitu**:Uhh exactly why?

**Blaze**:Because he knows he wants I know he's good at gymnatsics.

**Knuckles**.

**Lakitu**:Blaze,who will be your doubles team for the badminton challenge.

**Blaze**:I decided to choose Ella and I.

(In confessional)

**Ella**:I like golf better than badminton.I'm a professional a badminton player.

**Blaze**:Me and Ella could be a really good team.

(End of confessional)

**Lakitu**:First up will be Hope.

**Jet**:Hey Hope you better fall.I hear the floor is really tough to land on.

(Hope went on the uneven bars)

**Hope**:I call this one the loop de loop.

(Hope was spinning)

**Lakitu**:Whoa.

(Hope went on the second bar and then he jumped)

**Hope**:Ta-da.

**Knuckles**:That was the coolest thing or the dumbest thing I've ever seen.

**Lakitu**:Hope you get 7.5 next is Princess Peach.

**Peach**:Wish me luck team.

**Tails**:Go Peach woo!

**Cream**:Of course Tails you love me more than Peach right?

**Tails**:Well...

(In confessional)

**Tails**:Cream is always thinking I'm in love her.I'm there was something old,Cosmo,and then there's something new Marine.I don't know how to break it up to her.

**Cream**:When I win the money I'm going to have a very expensive trip to Los I'll Tails with me eeek!

(End of confessional)

**Peach**:I'll call this one the heart swap.

(Peach was making fantastics tricks on the uneven bars)

**Jet**:See if you can beat that Team Sonic.

**Sonic**:Oh really? I can easily re-arrange your face.

**Peach**:Finished! Jet,leave Sonic alone.

**Lakitu**: Jet and Sonic if you continue this fighting then I'll really eliminate you from the gets a solid Peach and her team in first place.

**Daisy**:Wooo!

**Marine**:You go girl.

**Peach**:Well you know all in the days me on your team is unstopable.

**Lakitu**:How will Team Blaze respond.

**Peach**:Knuckles doing the uneven bars? Hahaha.

(In confessional)

**Daisy**:Hahaa.

**Sonic**:Hahahah.

**Wario**:Hahahah.

**Lakitu**:Hahaha.

(End of confessional)

**Knuckles**:I call this one umm,the move.

(Knuckles was doing terribly on the uneven bars)

**Blaze**:Knuckles get to 're losing.

(Knuckles fell and lost the challenge)

**Lakitu**:Knuckles you get 3 points for your team.

**Lakitu**That was a Sonic will go up they'll do better.

**Sonic**:Wave will do the uneven bars Mario and Luigi will do the badminton event.

**Lakitu**:Let's get to it.

**Wave**: Okay no problem.

(Wave went on the uneven bars and was doing fabulous tricks just like Peach)

**Peach**:Hey she's copying me.

(Wave finished)

**Lakitu**:Wave you get 9 points for you team.

**Wave**:Yes!

**Lakitu**:Let's see the final Peach is in First by Team Sonic who is in second in 3rd place and last but not least Team Blaze in Last Place.

**Lakitu**:We'll go to the badminton court.

(The teams were at the badminton Tails with Jet,Wario with Hope,Mario with Luigi,and Blaze with Ella for the doubles event)

**Lakitu**:The matches will be divided into four the order of the teams who are 1st and 2nd place will have their doubles team to compete against each and Jet will be going against Team Sonic's Mario and Luigi.

**Mario**:I'm an excellent player in this.

**Lakitu**:The great advantage I explained earlier is a unlimited supply of power shots.

**Peach**:Yes.

**Lakitu**:The other teams will have at least 3 power shots avaiable.

**Lakitu**:Now Tails serves first.

(Tails served the ball and Mario hit it)

**Tails**:Jet get the birdie.

**Jet**:Hiya1

(Jet scored a point)

**Lakitu**:Tails and Jet score 1 will serve the ball.2 more ponts for them.

(Mario served the ball)

**Mario**:I will win this challenge.

**Peach**:Tails you must win for us!

**Mario**:Here's the ball.

**Tails**:Power shot activate!

**Lakitu**:And Tails scores 2 points for his shots will score 2 points meaning Tails and Jet move on to the next match.

**Wave**:Wario you need to win this for our team.

**Wario**:Mario and Luigi have been eliminated already and why should I help you darling.

**Wave**:Because if you don't I'll make sure you'll be the first person .

**Wario**:Fine.

**Hope**:Ready Wario.I hope we win this.

**Wario**:You just made a terrible pun man.

**Lakitu**:Second match Blaze and Ella vs Hope and Wario.

**Blaze**:Ella let's win this for our team.

(In confessional)

**Ella**:I don't know how to play badminton.I've been playing golf for I took on Mario in a golf match in the mushroom tourney with my partner Neil.I won.I'll suck at this.

**Wave**:Team Blaze is probably mad at Knuckles for losing the challenge luckily they'll be going at the elimination ceremony Hey even if Hope and Wario win the challenge for us then Team Sonic and Team Peach will have to be in a double team elimination.

(End of Confessional)

**Lakitu**:Wario and Hope vs Blaze and Ella begin now!

**Hope**:Take that!

**Blaze**:Haa!

**Wario**:Hiya!

**Ella**:No!

**Blaze**:Why didn't you hit the ball Ella!

**Ella**:I'm so sorry.

(In confessional)

**Lakitu**:I'll go and tell you what we have in store in the next two teams will be competing in a canoe race with at least 2 members of their team in the episode after they'll be competing in a race marathon from Litleroot town all the way to Rustbiro 's going to be awesome episodes.

(End of confessional)

**Blaze**:Next time Ella try and hit the ball.

**Ella**:Okay seesh.

**Lakitu**:Looks like Blaze and Ella are having some and Hope scores one will have short break after this messages.

(Shows commercial)

**Lakitu**:Okay we're and Hope shall serve this match and begin!

**Hope**:Hiya!

**Jet**:Power shot activate!

**Hope**:Noo!

**Lakitu**:Tails and Jet score 2 points.

(In confessional)

**Wario**:I let them win.I didn't want that stupid Hope win.

(End of confessional)

**Lakitu**:Tails will be serving the match.

**Tails**:Don't worry I'll just be 1 minute.

**Tails**:One serve coming right up!

**Hope**:Wario try to hit the ball.

(Wario hit the ball)

**Tails**:Power shot activate!

**Hope**:Not again.

**Lakitu**:And Tails and Jet score for their Peach officially wins the challenge Team Sonic in second Blaze you'll be facing elimination tonight.

(Team Blaze was at the ceremony and Team Peach,and Team Sonic we're watching)

**Lakitu**:I have 6 medals on this plate and they're are only 5 of I call out your name please claim your .

(Blaze approached and got took the medal)

**Lakitu**:Bowser,Ludvick,Magikoopa and Silver.

**Lakitu**:Ella,Knuckles it's down to ever doesn't recieve doesn't recieve the golden medal must immedietly walk down the walk of shame and ride the helicopter of final medal goes to...Ella.

**Knuckles**:What are you kidding me?

**Blaze**:Sorry Knucks it looks like you lost.

**Knuckles**:Why'd you vote me off?

**Blaze**:I thought you we're good at gymnastics.

**Knuckles**:Well who told you that?

**Blaze**:Wave.

**Knuckles**:Look what happened happened.I want everyone to stay tough and fight to the all us.I'll be watching and cheering you guys back home.

(Knuckles went to the helicopter and got eliminated)

**Lakitu**:It looks like our powerhouse dude got eliminated Team Blaze win the next challenge or will Team Peach continue their winning streak or will Team Sonic win the out next time on Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games!


	4. Chapter 4

**Lakitu**:Last time on Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic had to do the uneven bars and Knucles sure did was the guest participant for that the end Knuckles got will win this canoe race? Find out tonight on Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games.

(fades to the hotels)

**Peach**:I can't believe Knuckles got eliminated because of Wave.

**Daisy**:You better watch out knows what Wave will do to you.

**Tails**:Oh please, we're on a winning streak we won't 're fighters.

**Jet**:Well I'm not going to let Sonic win this competetion.

(In confessional)

**Daisy**:Do not tell me he's going to rant about Sonic Sonic beat him in a extreme gear race but still they should be friends.

**Wave**:Jet seems a little ancy about he lost to Sonic in an extreme gear race things just fell apart for him.I need to form some strategy.

**Peach**:Listen I'm obviously a little too passionate for he wouldn't be the right person to visit my castle not one the Toads won't like that either.

**Tails**:Maybe we've been winning a little won 3 portions already and Team Blaze is suffering,Team Sonic is getting second place not like I we keep winning we'll make it all the way to the merge.

(End of confessional)

**Lakitu (PA)**:Today we'll have another special guest from a popular game series known as Final used to be a Spicom Agent,was a L'Cie sister of another L'Cie,Lightning Farron1

**Peach**:Lightning!

**Tails** and more jerks coming to this game every time.

**Amy**:You got that right

(In confessional)

**Tails**:In a rpg game like Final 's always the jerk,the showoff,the coward,the helpless little kid,the wimp,and the dad with the lost be more appropriate Lightning is one of those characters that is a...to be more appropriate she's more of a jerk.

**Wave** would be a great addition to my alliance if she joined the game.

**Blaze**:Listen,my team has lost one challenge,and Knuckles got eliminated.I shouldn't have listened to dumb of me.

**Daisy**:I don't know about I all I know is that she is from Final Fantasy XIII.

(End of confessional)

**Lakitu (PA)**:I want you to arrive at the Eton Dorney.

**Sonic**:Isn't that the place with canoes and water?

**Cream**:Go figure course it is.

**Sonic**:Um well I'm just afraid of water.

**Silver**:Like we didn't know.

**Yoshi**:I used to be afraid of water.

**Sonic**:Really?

**Yoshi**:No.

(The three teams arrived at the Eton Dorney with Lightning near Lakitu)

**Lakitu**:Teams,meet Lightning Farron.

**Lightning**:Hey.

**Jet** she's smart **Lakitu**:Last time on Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic had to do the uneven bars and Knucles sure did was the guest participant for that the end Knuckles got will win this canoe race? Find out tonight on Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games.

(fades to the hotels)

**Peach**:I can't believe Knuckles got eliminated because of Wave.

**Daisy**:You better watch out knows what Wave will do to you.

**Tails**:Oh please, we're on a winning streak we won't 're fighters.

**Jet**:Well I'm not going to let Sonic win this competetion.

(In confessional)

**Daisy**:Do not tell me he's going to rant about Sonic Sonic beat him in a extreme gear race but still they should be friends.

**Wave**:Jet seems a little ancy about he lost to Sonic in an extreme gear race things just fell apart for him.I need to form some strategy.

**Peach**:Listen I'm obviously a little too passionate for he wouldn't be the right person to visit my castle not one the Toads won't like that either.

**Tails**:Maybe we've been winning a little won 3 portions already and Team Blaze is suffering,Team Sonic is getting second place not like I we keep winning we'll make it all the way to the merge.

(End of confessional)

**Lakitu (PA)**:Today we'll have another special guest from a popular game series known as Final used to be a Spicom Agent,was a L'Cie sister of another L'Cie,Lightning Farron1

**Peach**:Lightning!

**Tails** and more jerks coming to this game every time.

(In confessional)

**Tails**:In a rpg game like Final 's always the jerk,the showoff,the coward,the helpless little kid,the wimp,and the dad with the lost be more appropriate Lightning is one of those characters that is a...to be more appropriate she's more of a jerk.

**Wave** would be a great addition to my alliance if she joined the game.

**Blaze**:Listen,my team has lost one challenge,and Knuckles got eliminated.I shouldn't have listened to dumb of me.

**Daisy**:I don't know about I all I know is that she is from Final Fantasy XIII.

(End of confessional)

**Lakitu (PA)**:I want you to arrive at the Eton Dorney.

**Sonic**:Isn't that the place with canoes and water?

**Cream**:Go figure course it is.

**Sonic**:Um well I'm just afraid of water.

**Silver**:Like we didn't know.

**Yoshi**:I used to be afraid of water.

**Sonic**:Really?

**Yoshi**:No.

(The three teams arrived at the Eton Dorney with Lightning near Lakitu)

**Lakitu**:Teams,meet Lightning Farron.

**Lightning**:Hey.

**Jet**:Pfft.I've seen worse.

**Lightning**:Are you talking to me? Are you talking to me?

**Jet**:Nope,nope.

**Storm**:Well of course you were.

**Lightning**:Watch your back because I'm going to win this challenge and soon all of the three teams will be in a triple elimination.

**Lakitu**:Oh yeah I forget to Lightning wins the challenge or any other guest particpants win the challenge they'll be competing for the million dollars as a new added contestant and they'll get to choose which team they want to be onj.

**Ella**:You can't do 's not fair.

**Lakitu**:Sorry thems the rules.

:So you'll be basically add a contestant every time.

**Lakitu**:If they win.

**Shadow**:I don't seem to have a problem with it.

**Lightning**:I like your style Shadow.

(In confessional)

**Storm**:I think Lightning is going for love,but elimimination.

**Marine**:We cannot let Lightning there's a triple elimination then Lightning is so off this show the next Lightning's a threat.

**Shadow**:Maybe I should form an alliance with Lightning.

(End of confessional)

**Lakitu**:Today's challenge will feature will be four teams to pair up but Lightning won't be needing a Peach who will be a doubles team.

**Peach**:We choose Me and Daisy.

**Lakitu**:Team Sonic who will be paired up?

**Sonic** and Magikoopa.

**Birdo**:Wow Sonic.

**Lakitu**:Team Blaze.

**Blaze**:We choose Ludvick and Magikoopa.

(The double teams were in formation at the canoeing place)

**Lakitu**:Lightning since you're a team of one you'll be having a motor as a high advantage.

**Lakitu**:Now begin!

(the doubles teams and Lightning began to race)

**Ludvick**:Magikoopa what do you think you're doing?

**Magikoopa**:I'm canoeing.

**Ludvick**:Yeah like I didn't 're doing it wrong.

**Magikoopa**:Like I care about your correctment.

**Ludvick**:I'm just trying to help.

**Magikoopa**:Well you're not helping.

(Went to Peach and Daisy)

**Peach**:Good job Daisy we're in first.

**Daisy**:If we keep this up we might win the whole thing.

**Jet**:You hear that Lightning! We're going to kick your butt!

**Marine**:Jet you're going to get her mad.

**Jet**'s not like she's going to win better be aware Lightning! Because you're going to pack your bags and go home!

(In confessional)

**Jet**:Okay,I could've pulled that better but Lightning seriously creases me.

**Ludvick**:Magikoopa is being a can't think straight. **Lakitu**:Last time on Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic had to do the uneven bars and Knucles sure did was the guest participant for that the end Knuckles got will win this canoe race? Find out tonight on Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games.

(fades to the hotels)

**Peach**:I can't believe Knuckles got eliminated because of Wave.

**Daisy**:You better watch out knows what Wave will do to you.

**Tails**:Oh please, we're on a winning streak we won't 're fighters.

**Jet**:Well I'm not going to let Sonic win this competetion.

(In confessional)

**Daisy**:Do not tell me he's going to rant about Sonic Sonic beat him in a extreme gear race but still they should be friends.

**Wave**:Jet seems a little ancy about he lost to Sonic in an extreme gear race things just fell apart for him.I need to form some strategy.

**Peach**:Listen I'm obviously a little too passionate for he wouldn't be the right person to visit my castle not one the Toads won't like that either.

**Tails**:Maybe we've been winning a little won 3 portions already and Team Blaze is suffering,Team Sonic is getting second place not like I we keep winning we'll make it all the way to the merge.

(End of confessional)

**Lakitu (PA)**:Today we'll have another special guest from a popular game series known as Final used to be a Spicom Agent,was a L'Cie sister of another L'Cie,Lightning Farron1

**Peach**:Lightning!

**Tails** and more jerks coming to this game every time.

(In confessional)

**Tails**:In a rpg game like Final 's always the jerk,the showoff,the coward,the helpless little kid,the wimp,and the dad with the lost be more appropriate Lightning is one of those characters that is a...to be more appropriate she's more of a jerk.

**Wave** would be a great addition to my alliance if she joined the game.

**Blaze**:Listen,my team has lost one challenge,and Knuckles got eliminated.I shouldn't have listened to dumb of me.

**Daisy**:I don't know about I all I know is that she is from Final Fantasy XIII.

(End of confessional)

**Lakitu (PA)**:I want you to arrive at the Eton Dorney.

**Sonic**:Isn't that the place with canoes and water?

**Cream**:Go figure course it is.

**Sonic**:Um well I'm just afraid of water.

**Silver**:Like we didn't know.

**Yoshi**:I used to be afraid of water.

**Sonic**:Really?

**Yoshi**:No.

(The three teams arrived at the Eton Dorney with Lightning near Lakitu)

**Lakitu**:Teams,meet Lightning Farron.

**Lightning**:Hey.

**Jet**:Pfft.I've seen worse.

**Lightning**:Are you talking to me? Are you talking to me?

**Jet**:Nope,nope.

**Storm**:Well of course you were.

**Lightning**:Watch your back because I'm going to win this challenge and soon all of the three teams will be in a triple elimination.

**Lakitu**:Oh yeah I forget to Lightning wins the challenge or any other guest particpants win the challenge they'll be competing for the million dollars as a new added contestant and they'll get to choose which team they want to be onj.

**Ella**:You can't do 's not fair.

**Lakitu**:Sorry thems the rules.

:So you'll be basically add a contestant every time.

**Lakitu**:If they win.

**Shadow**:I don't seem to have a problem with it.

**Lightning**:I like your style Shadow.

(In confessional)

**Storm**:I think Lightning is going for love,but elimimination.

**Marine**:We cannot let Lightning there's a triple elimination then Lightning is so off this show the next Lightning's a threat.

**Shadow**:Maybe I should form an alliance with Lightning.

(End of confessional)

**Lakitu**:Today's challenge will feature will be four teams to pair up but Lightning won't be needing a Peach who will be a doubles team.

**Peach**:We choose Me and Daisy.

**Lakitu**:Team Sonic who will be paired up?

**Sonic** and Magikoopa.

**Birdo**:Wow Sonic.

**Lakitu**:Team Blaze.

**Blaze**:We choose Ludvick and Magikoopa.

(The double teams were in formation at the canoeing place)

**Lakitu**:Lightning since you're a team of one you'll be having a motor as a high advantage.

**Lakitu**:Now begin!

(the doubles teams and Lightning began to race)

**Ludvick**:Magikoopa what do you think you're doing?

**Magikoopa**:I'm canoeing.

**Ludvick**:Yeah like I didn't 're doing it wrong.

**Magikoopa**:Like I care about your correctment.

**Ludvick**:I'm just trying to help.

**Magikoopa**:Well you're not helping.

(Went to Peach and Daisy)

**Peach**:Good job Daisy we're in first.

**Daisy**:If we keep this up we might win the whole thing.

**Jet**:You hear that Lightning! We're going to kick your butt!

**Marine**:Jet you're going to get her mad.

**Jet**'s not like she's going to win better be aware Lightning! Because you're going to pack your bags and go home!

(In confessional)

**Jet**:Okay,I could've pulled that better but Lightning seriously creases me.

**Ludvick**:Magikoopa is being a can't think straight.

**Magikoopa**Of course I was pretending to be bad at canoeing.I'm a excellent canoer.

**Marine**:Looks like that's the end for Lightning's calmness.

(End of confessional)

**Lightning**:That's it!

(Lightning made a burst of lightning and was going really fast and caused a huge splash)

**Lakitu**:And Lightning is the winner of the challlenge,Team Peach,Team Blaze,and Team Sonic you'll be facing in a triple instead,two teams will be facing in a challenge to determine the two teams that will face Peach you're doubles team finished second which means you'll be not competing in the special challenge for the elimination ceremony but still you're up for elimination because Lightning Blaze will be going up against Team Sonic in a sudden death canoe race challenge.

**Blaze**:Our doubles team will be me and Silver.

**Lakitu**:Hopefully you'll do better than Ludvick and Magikoopa.

**Blaze**:What do you mean hopefully?

**Lakitu**:Moving on.

**Sonic**:You know what I'll be with Mario.

**Mario**:Oh come on!

**Lakitu**:I thought you two were friends?

**Sonic**:Well,not really,sort of.

**Shadow**:Good thing I'm not with least I'm on Team Peach.

(Sonic's doubles team Blaze's team were in formation)

**Lakitu**:Okay this race you'll be using items and unlimited power shots.

**Lakitu**:And begin!

(Blaze's Team and Sonic's team were going as fast as they could)

**Silver**:Power shot activate!

**Sonic**:Why am I going the other way.

**Silver**:Ha! my power is telekenis meaning you are confused and can't turn around.

(Blaze's team won the race)

**Blaze**:Yes! Great job 're not facing elimination tonight.

**Lakitu**:Team Sonic I'm sorry but you'll be facing elimanation with Team Peach.

**Yoshi**:Awwwww come on.

**Luigi**:Unbelievable.

**Lakitu**:I'll see you tonight at the dramatic ceremony of a double team you'll be choosing which team you want to be on after the ceremony.

(Team Peach and Team Sonic we're at the elimination ceremony while Team Blaze and Lightning were watching)

**Lakitu**:There are 14 medals on this plate and there are only 15 of 've all cast your votes.

**Lakitu**:The first medal goes to...Marine.

**Marine**:Yes!

**Lakitu**:Peach,Daisy,Bowser,and .

**Lakitu**:Sonic,Luigi,Yoshi,Storm,and Mario.

**Lakitu**:Wario,Wave,Cream and Amy..

**Lakitu**:Jet and Donkey Kong,it's down to ever doesn't recieve a medal will be going to the torch of shame and ride the helicopter of loosers.

**Lakitu**:The final medal goes to...Jet.

**Jet**:Yes!

**Lakitu**:Sorry Mario it's time for you to final words?

**Donkey Kong**:Someday I'll get my revenge.

**Lakitu**:Bye Donkey it's time to choose which you want to be on.

**Lightning**:I want to be on Team Peach.

(In confessional)

**Wave**:I convinced Team Peach to vote off Donkey Kong creases me.

**Peach**:That's the end of Donkey my heart.

**Lightning**:Watch out that I'm teammates with you.I'm going to vote you out.

**Tails** jerkette is on our .If we lose next episode my team will definately vote her off.

**Jet**:Thank Kong was a threat anyway.

(End of confessional)

**Lakitu**:Looks like it's the end of Donkey Kong's time will win the next will be voted out? Will Lightning and her team get along? Will Team Blaze win again? Find out next time on Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games.


	5. Announcement!

Announcement!

Okay guys I know some of you don't want your favorite characters to go away. So here's a twist. From now on,my fanfics of Mario and Sonic at the Olympic,Winter and London Games will be audience involved. So there will be a challenge episode in which the teams in my fanfic will will be a elimination ceremony episode after the challenge guys get to vote off somebody of that example:If Team Peach loses the challenge,you guys can vote the following members of that team off.I'll tell you the members of each team.

Team Peach: Peach,Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII,Jet,Shadow,Marine,Cream,Tails,Storm and Jet.

Team Sonic:Sonic,Luigi,Donkey Kong (eliminated),Wario, Waluigi,Yoshi,Wave,and Mario

Team Blaze:Blaze,Kunckles(eliminated),Silver,Ludvick,Magikoopa,,and Ella.

So there you have it.I'll post the next challenge episode of M&S London 2012 You guys can vote after the team has lost .You can also vote which character you want to see as a guest participant or a newly added contestant from the different are the series from the following.

Pokemon, Final Fantasy,Sonic X,Kirby,and Wario Ware can be any character from that series

Thanks for reading and understanding.


	6. Can's Help Falling in Windy Valley

**Lakitu**:Last time on Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, will amaze you if it doesn't hurt you was a guest participant last time but had a major conflict with won immunity and chose to be on Team the elimination ceremony,it was a double team elimination and it was between Team Peach and Team 's right,Team Blaze won for the first was down to Jet of Team Peach and Donkey Kong of Team the end,it was Donkey Kong who got voted out and had to leave the helicopter of will get eliminated,you viwers have to out tonight on Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games!

(Went to Team Peach,Team Sonic,and Team Blaze at the buffet.

**Yoshi**:Hmmmm,Pancakes,Pancakes.

**Amy**:Yoshi you have to share.

**Jet**:What are we,six years old.

**Lightning**:No,but you seem to be a six year old to me.

(In confessional)

**Jet**:One day Lightning is going to get it.I hate her as a teammate hopefully my team will vote her off tonight if we lose.

**Lightning**:After winning the canoe race Jet seems to be on my acking nerves.

**Peach**:Why can't Jet and Lightning just be friends.

(End of confessional)

(Lakitu and the guest particpant were walking to the teams)

**Lakitu**:Teams I have a very important announcement to make.

**Sonic**:How about you keep that announcement after we eat some food.

**Tails** besides you usually talk in a PA.

**Blaze**:Well maybe not Tails.

**Jet**:And who's the guy in the green shirt,teal hair and beige shorts.

**Lakitu**:Today's guest participant will be Max, son of Norman,the gym leader,and younger brother of May.

(In confessional)

**Tails**:You got to be kidding is one year younger than I'm smarter than him.I build all kinds of inventions but can Max do that? no way hozay.

**Silver**:Great! Not only does the geek son of the gym leader Norman gets to participate,I get annoyed by him.I saw the episodes of Pokemon and let me tell you that Max is annoying.

**Peach**:Max looks so cute if he had a little brother I'm sure he would be cuter than him.

**Lightning**:Looks like a helpless kid is coming to .Hope you better listen because you are one of a helpless kid.

(End of confessional)

**Lakitu**:The second announcement I have to make is that from now on the game will be audience a team loses, the audience of fanfiction who are reading will have to vote whoever gets to stay in the will be a elimation ceremony with the counted votes.

**Everyone**:What!

**Marine**:Great,that's just great.

(In confessional)

**Marine**:You hear me viewers,you better vote out Cream if my team loses the challenge.

**Daisy**:That's crazy has some nerve to bring the audience involved.

**Shadow**:If Team Sonic loses all of you should eliminate Sonic,this is so cool.

(End of confessional)

**Lakitu**:Okay I'll explain the challenge after you finish your care to join them?

**Everyone**:No!

**Sonic**:Um what we meant to say was that we like you.

:I don't think you're not really close to us to be friends you know.

**Daisy**:And it would be a shame if you still,you have delicous foods with Lakitu while we have slop.

**Max**:Oh okay.I understand.

**Lakitu**:I guess Max will join with me then.

(Lakitu and Max were walking)

**Wario**:That was so good.

**Daisy**:I know we have pancakes to eat slop.

**Amy**:That was kinda mean.

**Lightning**:Come on Amy it was worth 'll never win anyway.

(The teams finsihed their breakfast and went to see Lakitu)

**Blaze**:Why is there a portal machine.

**Lakitu**:Today we'll be going to Windy Valley where you'll be doing the dream discus event.

**Ella**:Isn't that the second stage of Sonic Adeventure?

**Peach**:You play Sonic games.

**Ella**:While I'm not golfing of course.

**Magikoopa**:Well that seems a little odd.

:Well it's just that it's wierd for a nintedo character to play a Sonic game.

**Ella**:So it's not like you play them .

**Cream**:Actually Ella he does play them.

**Bowser**:And how do you know that.

**Cream**:I was calling as a telemarketer.

**Lakitu**:Okay enough chit chat let's go.

(the teams went into the portal)

**Lakitu**:There will be 3 rounds in this guys have to choose 3 members from your team to compete in the have to get as many rings as you go through the will also be huge discs to since you're only one person you'll be doing 3 rounds by yourself.

**Lakitu**:Team Peach who will be your 3 brave ones to compete.

**Peach**:As team leader I'll be the first one to do the first will be the second and Storm will be third.

**Lakitu**:Team Sonic who will be competing.

**Sonic**:Mario will do the first round,Luigi in the second round,and Wave in the third round.

**Lakitu**:Um okay not bad, Team Blaze winners of the episode before who will be the 3 to compete.

**Blaze**:To be honest I'm afraid of heights,Silver will do the first round, will do the second round and Ella will do the third round.

(The contestants were in formation)

**Lakitu**:May the best begin the first round!

**Peach**:Alright high grab those rings.

**Max**:Sorry Peach but looks like I'm in first.

**Lakitu(PA)**:Wrong,technically Max, Peach is currently in first place and has grabbed 15 rings,Mario in second with 12 rings,Silver in third with 8 rings and you're in last place with zero Max better grab those rings.

**Silver**:Power shot activate,Telekenises on Max.

**Max**:Huh,I'm going the other way,no go the other do you control this thing?

**Mario**:Ha Max you'll never win never! Ahhhhhhhhhh!

**Peach**:Mario!

**Lakitu**:Mario loses all of his rings.I forgot to mention that there are several bombs floating in the watch out.

**Daisy**:Be careful Peach.

**Jet**:You show that bomb who's boss.

(In confessional)

**Mario**:That -a- really hurt .This is worse than the time I got badly burned by

**Peach**:Poor Mario.

:If only that'd happen to Sonic I'd be bursting with happiness.

**Wave**:Ouch,that's gotta hurt.I wonder if you readers will vote Mario off if my team loses.

(End of confessional)

**Lakitu**:Looks like Peach has 30 has 18 rings,Mario has 1 ring and Max has 0 rings.

(Peach made it to the finishing target)

**Peach**:Wooooo.I won the first round yes.

**Max**:Why did I lose? What happened.

**Peach**:I'm sure you'll win next time.

**Max**:Really?

**Peach**:I have no idea,maybe.

**Mario**:Finally I finished the first round.

**Peach**:(Gasps) Mario are you alright?

**Silver**:He's fine.

(In confessional)

**Peach**:I have to admit I was still unsure about the whole bombing Mario didn't have to know key to having skill is practicing.

**Marine**:Mario did not look good.

**Jet**:I wish that happened to Max.

**Max**:I'm not making any friends if you come here as a guest participant I want you to kick the other contestants butt.

**Lightning**:I think Lakitu might take this to the extreme you know what I mean.

(End of confessional)

**Lakitu**:Daisy,Luigi, and Max please be in formation.

(Daisy,Luigi, and Max were in formation)

**Lakitu**:Just to mention I added more bombs to the side of the walls and in the floating air and begin.

**Daiys**:Yes! Speed those rings.

**Lakitu**:Looks like the score that Peach had is going is currently in first place with 36 points.

**Max**:Okay I better not mess up this time.

:Power shot activate on Max!

(Mud went on Max's face)

**Max**:Oh no.I can't see help!

(In confessional)

**Amy**:Why is everyone being so mean to because he's the geek.

:That was awesome.

**Ludvick**'t know my little brother had it in him.

(End of confessional)

(Max hit the bomb by accident)

**Max**:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**Lakitu**:Looks like Daisy won with 40 points, Luigi in second with 24 points, in third with 16 points and Max with 0 points again.

**Lakitu**:Okay Max,Storm,Ella,and Wave please be in formation.

**Lakitu**:For the final round I added enemies from Sonic Adeventure DX and begin!

**Storm**:Yeah let's go.

**Wave**:See ya later Storm.

**Lakitu**:Looks like Wave is grabbing alot of those 's getting 36 points.

**Wave**:There's a 100 ring bonus I better ring.

**Lakitu**:Wave has 136 points for her must've grabbed the 100 ring bonus.

**Max**:Oh no an enemie.

**Lakitu**:Looks like Max got hit by that are Sonic wins first place,team Peach in second and Team Blaze in third place and Max in last place sorry but you're out of here.

**Max**:Bye everyone.

**Lakitu**:You readers get to vote off a member of Team Blaze .We need 6 in the review which you can review down below.

Note:

**Me**:Finally I'm guys can vote for Team Blaze:Blaze,,Silver,Ella,Ludvick and Magikoopa i need more reviews for you guys to


	7. Chapter 6 Elimination Results

**Lakitu**:Okay viewers we only got three votes. The votes are from BGIRL609,Detny and on other person who wanted ella, and ludwig to go home. to go be honest the writer of this story,MisterPeach wanted more reviews and votes and since he doesn't like Magikoopa I'll hand the medals to Blaze,Silver,, and Ludwig and So Magikoopa adios.

**Magikoopa**:What! You haven't seen the rest of me.I'll get my revenge! You guys better watch out!

**Lakitu**:Oh would you look at the time.

**Magikoopa**:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Lakitu: Also Luigi and Tails will be switching teams in the next challenge episode.

**Lakitu**:Come on viewers we need more votes who will win the next challenge? will Team Blaze continue their loosing streak? find out next time on Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games!

(End of elimination)

**Me**:Come on should've reviewed and hopefully you guys will vote next time you guys vote for who you wanna see as a guest participant from the different series:Pokemon,Sonic X,Wario Ware,Final Fantasy,Kirby,and a new added series Fire Emblem.P.S Thank you BGIRL609,Detny,Jakero123 and another person that voted . Also vote on who you wanna see as a guest participant or a newly added contestant in the next challenge episode. :)


	8. Treasure Hunting Secrets

**Lakitu**: Last time on Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, Windy Valley, it will amaze you, if it doesn't bomb you guest partcipant Max had zero luck with his so called skills. Peach scored great points for her team but in the end Team Sonic won the challenge and Team Blaze was sent to the medal ceremony Blaze is suffering, who will be the mext guest participant? Will Team Blaze win the challenge or is there treasure hunting skils finally out tonight on Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games!

(fades to the hotel)

**Peach**: Why are you dragging me into this Wave?

**Wave**: Look Peach, our alliance needs more members so that we can get further in the you're team loses the challenge I want the viewers to vote 's a threat.

**Peach**: The viewers will decide on what's best for the won't vote off Jet if my team loses.

(Sonic, Cream, Blaze, Lightning, Jet, Tails and Amy were walking towards Peach and Wave)

**Sonic**:What's with all the ruckus about?

**Wave**: Nothing Sonic.

**Cream**: Well it looked like you were strategizing while I was walikng towards you Wave and Peach.

**Blaze**: Cream it's all in your head.

**Lightning**: It's probably not important.

**Peach**: Lightning's absolutely correct and I just need Blaze for a moment.

(Shows Blaze, Peach and Wave talking)

**Peach**: Wave and I know you're team pretty much sucks.

**Wave**: So as a result me and Peach would sincerely like for you to be in our alliance to get farther in the game. So do you agree?

**Blaze**: Well...Okay.

**Peach**: That wasn't so hard.

(In confessional)

**Blaze**: Look I know my team sucks. Everyone does. But I don't think I'm ready to put my eggs into that basket. Two teams are better than one and three teams are better than two and any team is probably better than mine.

**Wave**: This is perfect. You viewers better vote out Jet if Team Peach loses.

**Peach**: Looks like Blaze joined wave's alliance with me. Now I hope for the best.

**Lightning**: Something is oddly suspicious on between Wave and Peach.

(End of confessional)

**Lakitu/Pa**: Okay everyone I want you to come to the london stadium and today's guest is Tikal the Echidna.

**Jet**: Whoop-dee-do.

**Amy**:At least it's not Knuckles and not a jerk.

**Jet**: Only one way to find out.

(The teams were at the stadium)

**Lakitu**: Teams,this is Tikal.

**Tikal**: Hi everyone.

**Lakitu**: We'll be going to the stage Pumpkin Hill as the first part of the challenge for the dream event.

(In confessional)

**Tails**: Pumpkin Hill? I hate that stage.

**Ella**: I always had trouble with that stage when I was playing Sonic Adventure 2 Battle.

(End of confessional)

**Lakitu**: Please step into the portal like we did in Windy Valley.

(the teams went in the portal)

**Lakitu**: Teams you all know when you collect all of the chaos emeralds you'll go super.

**Sonic**: I only go super!

**Lakitu**: Like we didn't know Sonic. This event you'll be doing Treasure Hunting for chaos emeralds and shards of the master emerald for the challenge. But first who will be the brave ones to do the treasure hunting challenge. Team Blaze who will do the challenge.

**Blaze**: I'll do it.

**Ella**: Blaze I thought you would choose me.

**Blaze**: You need to take a break.

**Lakitu**: Here are your digging gloves and jet pack. Team Peach who will represent your team.

**Peach**: We choose Cream.

**Lakitu**: Cream here are your digging gloves and jet pack. Team Sonic who will be chosen?

**Sonic**: We choose Yoshi.

**Lakitu**: Okay Yoshi here are your digging gloves and jet pack. I'll let you know when you start. Also here is a emerald radar for each of you. Cream you'll be looking for emeralds and Tikal will be looking for emeralds too and Yoshi and Blasze will be looking for shards.

(Cream, Blaze, Yoshi and Tikal were in formation)

**Cream**: Oh wow this place is scary.

**Tails**: Come on Cream be brave.

**Lakitu**: Okay you may begin your hunt!

(Cream, Blaze, Yoshi and Tikal were looking while the other teams were watching them)

**Blaze**: My emerald radar says the shard is right around here but where?

**Lakitu**: Oh yeah I forget to mention that the shards are in the ground and sometimes in high places.

**Blaze**: Did you just say high places?

**Lakitu**: Yup.

**Blaze**: Wait hold on I think I'm getting a feeling.

(Blaze dug the earth and found a shard)

**Blaze**: Yes! 1 down two to go see you later Lakitu.

(Goes to Cream still looking for her first emerald)

**Cream**: Oh man I hate this place I can't do it.

**Lakitu**: Cream if you can't do the event you can switch with someone else.

**Cream**: No I'll do this for my team on my own.

**Lakitu**: Alright but it's your funeral.

(Switches to Yoshi)

**Yoshi**: My emerald radar is picking up something. I better check between those three barrels.

(Yoshi looked and found his first shard)

**Yoshi**: Yes wooohooo! Now I just gotta find two more.

(In confessional)

**Yoshi**: I have to admit I was pretty scared in that stage.

**Wave:** It seems like Cream is going to lose.

**Peach**: Viewers if my team loses vote off Jet or Cream they're the biggest threats.

(End of confessional)

(switches to Blaze)

**Blaze**: Looks like I'm getting another shard. Only one way to find out.

(Blaze dug the earth and found a shard)

**Blaze**: Yes!

**Silver**: Wooo! Go Blaze!

(switches to Cream)

**Cream**:I can't do it. Lakitu I quit.

**Lakitu**: Okay looks like you're team is heading to the elimination ceremony the challenge will still continue until Blaze, Yoshi, and Tikal find their three shards or emeralds.

(Switches to Tikal)

**Tikal**: Only one more left where to find a minute this radar says it's right about there!

(Tikal dug the earth and found the shard)

**Tikal**: Yes! I won the challenge!

**Lakitu**: And with that Tikal becomes a new contestants stop what you're doing. Tonight will be a double team elimination. Team Blaze you'll not go through elimination tonight because you found the second most shards. Tikal which team do you want to be on.

**Tikal**: I choose Team Blaze.

**Lakitu**: Team Blaze meet your new team member Tikal.

**Peach**: Thanks a lot Cream were going through elimination for the second time.

**Lakitu**:Who will be eliminated from the competition? find out in the next chapter of Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games!

(fades to black)

**Me**: Omg I'm so sorry for taking so long. I was grounded for using the computer. So here is the new chapter. Thanks for your patience. Wonder why most of ya'll wanted Tikal to be the vote off someone from Team Peach and Team Sonic. For Team Peach: Peach, Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII ,Jet, Shadow, Marine, Cream, Tails, Storm and Jet

for Team Sonic: Sonic, Luigi, Donkey Kong (eliminated),Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi, Wave,and Mario

Thanks you guys :)


	9. Chapter 7 EliminationPlus New Twists?

**Lakitu**: Okay we only got 3 votes. I'll read them out load.I vote for Cream. One vote for Wario and one vote for Wave. Team Peach you all get and Wave it's down to you. Whoever doesn't receive a gold medal must immediately walk down the carpet of shame and ride the helicopter of losers.

**Wave**: Oh please just give me my medal already.

**Lakitu**: The final medal goes to...Wave!

**Wave**: Yes!

**Wario**: What?

**Lakitu**: Sorry dude some people wanted you to go ya.

(Wario enters the helicopter and waves goodbye)

**Peach**: Shouldn't you close the show now?

**Lakitu**: Wrong. There's a new twist. For several events we'll be adding racing to the finish events. If a team comes in first place they get to choose between the wrench which will slow a team down in the next event or the big reward which remains secret. Done with the first twist. Now let's talk about the second twist. Teams you all know you've been through alot lately. So I'm giving your leaders a chance to split up their entire team and form a new team with new team members of there choice. Talk it off in the confessional.

(In confessional)

**Blaze**: I'm thinking of splitting my entire team but i'll lose Tikal if I do.I'll team sucks.

**Peach**: I have pretty good players. But I think of splitting my team up and choose new team members.

**Sonic**: I will split my team up. Dr .Eggman's a threat

(End of confessional)

**Lakitu**: Okay. Leaders who want to split their entire team please take one big step forward.

(Peach, Sonic and Blaze took a big step forward)

**Lakitu**: Wow all three of you wanted to split you're team. Alright we'll start off with Blaze. Choose you're seven members.

**Blaze**: I'll choose Lightning, Wave, Cream, Tikal, Tails ,Dr. Eggman and Jet

**Lakitu**: Sonic please choose you're seven memebers.

**Sonic**: I'll choose Marine, Ella, Silver, Luigi, , Waluigi and Daisy.

**Lakitu**: Peach please choose you're six team members.

**Peach**: Well I'll choose Shadow, Storm,Yoshi, Mario, Bowser, and Ludwig.

**Lakitu**: And with that we have new teams. We'll have the team names in the next challenge see ya soon in the next all new Mario and Sonic at the London


	10. Chapter 10

Me:Okay so sorry for not updating in a while.I was busy with school (I'm in the 9th Grade) and couldn't write the next episode so please forgive me.I will reveal the team names of each team so hope you enjoy the episode!

(Shows Lakitu)

Lakitu:Last time on Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Hill,the scariest of all stages of had a early lead but Tikal caught up to was a twist of the Team Leaders to switch their entire team and all three leaders chose new will win this time? Will Lightning defeat Jet find out today on Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games!

(Shows the Teams eating breakfast)

Peach:So Mario were on teams again.

Mario:I am very happy Princess,sorry if you're the only girl.

Shadow:Unless we have another girl on our team you're good right Peach.

Peach:I guess.

=Confessionals=

Peach:Being the only girl on my team sucks and being on a team of boys is even on a team with Mario is worse as back then me reminds of how much he drives me crazy.

Mario:I know Peach is up to something.I am open to all offers in alliances I will stay loyal to Peach.

Shadow:I actually might have a crush on Peach but don't tell anyone I said that.

=End of Confessionals=

(Shows Sonic's Team's table)

Ella:Sonic thanks for choosing me I didn't want to be on Blaze's team anymore.

Sonic:Your welcome but Blaze Ella is a nice.

Ella:She made me do almost every challenge.

Sonic: Well I'm sure she wanted you to be a be a better member.

Ella:Awww thanks.

(Lakitu comes and Serah,Lightning's younger sister form Final Fantasy XIII walks)

Lakitu:Hello new teams,here is the guest contestant of the day or if she wins the challenge,Serah! She is Lightning's younger sister.

Serah:Lightning you're a contestant?

Lightning:Yes Serah,I won the canoe event.

Lakitu:First off I'd like to thank the viewers who submitted the team names but i only chose one of first Place we have The Dark Siders from BgangStar and that will be Peach's team.

Peach:But I'm not evil.

Lakitu:Bowser,Ludwig,and Storm are evil.

Peach:Fine whatever.

Lakitu: In second place we have The Fast and Fiery by BGIRL609 for Sonic's team.

Sonic:That's actually a good name.

Lakitu: And in third place we have The Skill Strategists!

Blaze: Not bad considering that my team has strong members.

=Confessional=

Blaze: Teams have lots of things in common,number 1 they have teamwork while some better than this team is a much better one than my previous team reason number 2,my teammates are stronger!

Lightning: Being on a team with Blaze could be bad.I mean did you see what Blaze did to Ella.I just hope she doesn't use me in most challenges.

Wave: Okay so I am planning for Lightning to join my alliance with Peach and Blaze,that way we could all get into the final four.

Ella: I am so glad to be free from Blaze although with a new team and all I would love to help in the challenges,alliance anyone?

=End of Confessionals=

Lakitu: Okay 's all go into this portal like we did in Pumpkin Hill.

Sonic: What place do you think will be this time.A pokemon town or whatever.

(The teams went into the portal)

Lakitu: You were saying.

Sonic: What?

Lakitu: Welcome to LaRousse City.A city from the destiny Deoxys Pokemon traveled back in time when Ash and the rest of his gang traveled 's event will be a marathon race,I will give you a map to help you with the checkpoints in which you have to Serah's a team of one she will get a head start,while The Dark Siders will have a one minute lead over The Fast and Fiery and the Skill Strategist will start three minutes after The Fast and Fiery also you'll have to take a boat to travel to Rustburo City.

Serah: Great a running event.I am not a good runner at all.

Lightning: You're right Serah.

Tails: How long will the race have in K's?

Lakitu: It will be a long race to be exact Tails.

Jet: Can you start the event,I wanna win! ..

Lakitu: Alright here is your map,go!

(Serah runs off)

Lakitu: Actually everyone you may go and here are your maps and compass.

Peach: Any reason why?

Lakitu: I am feeling nice today,now move move!

(Shows The Dark Siders)

Peach: Okay the checkpoint on this map seems to be in the Battle Tower.

Shadow: What are we waiting for? Let's go

Mario: Not so fast we will let Peach decide on what were going to do first.

Peach: Really?

=Confessional=

Peach''': Mario actually respecting me? Awesome! My team is go gonna make it to the merge and The Fast and Fiery will be wiped out!

Shadow: No one tells me what to do well except for Peach,ahh focus! (Slaps himself)

=End of confessionals=

(The Skill Strategists are shown)

Blaze: Hey guys look it's Max with his sister May

Wave: Yo Max! If you're gonna try and return in the competition well tough luck.

Cream: Guys cut it out.

Tails: Come on Cream you gotta have a good laugh.

Cream: Umm hahahaha,there happy?

Max: May I don't know what they're talking about.

May: Just ignore them.

=Confessional=

Wave:Sometimes it is just good to make fun I could get Max to rejoin on this show I gain his loyalty and get one more person in the alliance.

Lightning: That kid Max,yeah he's to be mean or anything but man he is annoying.

Cream: One day Tails is so gonna get it.I was just pretending to like him oh that I could just lure him into an alliance with me purely doesn't really enjoy romance,he likes technology in which I will pretend to like.

Tails: I just hope I don't get eliminated just before the final 2 that would be lame.

=End of Confessional=

(Shows the Dark Siders in the battle tower)

Peach: Wow this is one cool tower.

Storm: Peach we have a challenge to win.

Peach: Okay,It's like your trying to take over as leader in which I will refuse you to do where are Mario and Shadow?

Ludwig: I didn't know you cared.

Yoshi: You totally care Peach.

Peach: Shut up.I am just worried,let's go.

=Confessionals=

Ludwifg: Peach digs Shadow and if I can get Peach in an alliance with two people she is loving for,she'll definatly owe me.

Peach: Okay so I might have a crush on Shadow and Mario,but that won't distract me,no way.

Storm: Okay i hate running.

=End of Confessionals=

(Shadow and Mario go to Peach)

Mario: Princess I bought you a pink necklace.

Shadow: Not as good as this pink ring I bought you.

Peach:Thanks you two,but...

(Switches to The Fast and Fiery in the battle tower)

Sonic: Okay I think I know where the checkpoint the battle arena of the battle tower.

Ella: Wow i never knew you were that smart.

Sonic: Thanks.

Amy: Sonic don't you like me?

Sonic: Huh?

Amy: Grrr.

=Confessionals=

Amy: Okay getting Sonic and Ella out is numbers 1,2,3 and 4 on my to do list.I need to get their relationship out.

Ella: Oh Sonic is so hot...give me the tape back give me the tape,how do you open thing?

=End of confessional=

(Shows the Skill Strategists at the Battle Tower Arena)

Lakitu: Welcome Skill Strategists,to the Battle Tower,where you'll battle two people by the name of Ash and Tori,if you manage to defeat them you'll stay safe from the elimination ceremony,

Lightning: I thought you said there were different checkpoints.

Lakitu: Oh yeah I lied.

Blaze: You can't do that not's fair.

Lakitu: Sorry thems the rules.

Wave: Jerk.

Lakitu: Two people from your team must discuss to choose two members to battle Ash and Tori.

Lightning: I'll go and is it alright if I use Odin.

Lakitu: Can't see why not.

(The Dark Siders enter the Battle Tower Arena)

Lakitu: Dark Siders you are the second team to you will battle Ash and Tori after The Skill Strategists since they came here you manage to beat Ash and Tori you'll be able to stay out of elimiantion ceremony.

(Serah enters the Battle Tower)

Serah: Finally.

Lakitu: Serah you are in thrid place.

Tails: I'll battle for The Skill Strategists with Lightning.

Lakitu: Tails here is your pokeball it contains Pikachu.

Tails: Sweet!

*Ash and Tori (from Pokemon Destiny Deoxys movie arrive from the other corner)

Ash: Huh? We're gonna battle these people no fair,we're out numbered.

Lakitu: Lightning and Tails from The Skill Strategists please release your pokemon.

(The Fast and Fiery enter)

Amy: Great we're last,thanks a lot Ella.

Ella: Don't blame me,blame Sonic.

Sonic: Hey!

(Lightning releases Odin and Tails releases Pikachu)

Lightning: Odin!

Tails: Pikachu I choose you.

Ash: What is that pokemon?

Tori: No I can't look.

Ash: Tori what do you mean?

Tori: I am not a pokemon trainer.

(Everyone Gasps)

Lakitu: So what do we about the challenge.

To be continued...


	11. The Great RaceBattle Part 2

Lakitu: Last time on Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympics LaRousse city,teams had to run a race to the battle okay the challenge was supposed to be a marathon race but I lied and made them have to battle Ash and since Tori doesn't have any pokemon what will we do now? Not to mention I am furious,find out what happens today on Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games!

(Inside the Battle Tower)

Lakitu: Umm okay so Tori you don't have any pokemon not any at all?

Tori: Nope.

Lightning: Lakitu what are you going to do about all of this crazy mishap?

(Lakitu's phone rings)

Lakitu: Hello? It's the I am trying to do a show here.

Tails: So do we battle?

Lakitu: Yeah okay can we settle this later?

Lightning: So we fight?

Lakitu (still talking on the phone): Okay you know what just go.

Lightning: Odin now!

Lakitu: Hey old up! The producers said that Tori can borrow one of Ash's pokemon.

Ash: Tori here you can borrow my Torkal.

Tori: Okay.(Tori summons Torkal).

Lakitu: Now you may battle.

Ash: Let's go Pikachu!

Lightning: Odin use thandaga on Torkal!

Tails: Pikachu use iron tail on Pikachu!

Tails' Pikachu: Pika Pika Pika! Pikkaaaaa!

Ash's Pikachu: Pika!

Ash: Pikachu!

Lightning: Odin now!

(Odin hits a powerful attack on Torkal)

Torkal: Torkal! (In Pain)

Lightning: We work better together.

(Odin turns into his gestault mode)

Lightning: Let's roll!

Ash: What how is this possible?

Blaze: Wooo!

Cream: Let's win this challenge!

Wave: For the team!

Lightning: It ends here!

Tails: Pikachu now!

(Odin,Lightning,Pikachu and Tails join together to battle and won)

The Skill Strategists cheer.

Lakitu: And the winners are The Skill Strategists! Strategists choose the big reward or the wrench.

Blaze: Since Lightning and Tails won for the team they should choose it for the team.

Lightning and Tails: The Wrench.

Lakitu: So the second place will get the big match Ralph and Siders you'll be battling their Blastoise and first who will battle for the team?

Peach: Shadow and I.

Shadow: Seriously?

Peach: Sure why not?

Shadow: Fine I do not need a pokemon I can just use my powers.

Lakitu: it's your here is a pokeball it has Venausaur in it.

(Lakitu throws the ball and Peach catches it)

Lakitu: Let's get this done.

(Ralph and Syde enter the battle tower arena)

Peach: Venasaur go!

(Shadow enters the battle field along with Venasaur)

Lakitu: Oh here are the moves Venasaur has.

Peach: Thanks.

Ralph: Blastoise go!

Syde: Blaziken arrive!

(Blaziken and Blastoise appear)

Peach: Venasaur use vine whip on Blastoise.

Shadow: Guess I got Spear!

(The Spear hits Blazikin)

Blazikin (in pain): Blazikin!

Syde: use flame wheel.

Blazikin: Blazikin!

(Shadow dodges it)

Shadow: Chaos Blast!

(Blazien faints)

Syde:I'm out it's down to you Ralph.

Ralph: Blastoise use water gun on Venasaur.

Shadow: Not so Control! (time freezes).Chaos Spear! Chaos Blast!

(time unfreezes and Blastoise faints)

Ralph: I .

Lakitu: And The Dark Siders win 2nd and get a big reward which is a second means there will be a double wrench in the next will not be competing any will battle for their team?

Sonic: I'll do it.

Amy: I'll battle.

Lakitu: Would you like any pokemon?

Sonic: I'm good.

Amy: I'm good too.

Lakitu: Ash's Pikachu and Torkal were healed which means you'll be battling Ash and Tori.

Amy: Well I guess there's no place to lose.

=Confessional=

Amy: I know it sounds odd but I don't think I should chase Sonic around anymore although he doesn't care about me.I hope he does.

Sonic: Truth is I do care about Amy but don't tell anyone I said my team loses today,readers better vote out Ella,she is trying to get rid of Amy I just know it.

Ella: Sure Sonic and I seem to be I plan on getting him loyal until I render him useless.I could use Amy as a slight should also try golfing.I miss Neil a lot but that doesn't mean I am a quitter.

=End of Confessional=

Ash: Go here's Torkal.(Tori throws Torkal's pokeball)

Sonic: This is going to be easy.

(Sonic spin dashes towards Pikachu)

Pikachu: Pikkkaaaaaa!

Amy: Take this Torkal! (Amy hits Torkal repediatley)

(Torkal faints along with Pikachu)

Lakitu: Okay so with that The Fast and Fiery get last readers vote off either Sonic,Amy,Ella,,Waluigi,Daisy,Luigi or Silver.

Me: There you have episode will be on Saturaday or Sunday so vote :D


	12. The Great Race Elimination

Me: Okay guys thanks for the votes.I promised you all the elimination results would be released today so hope you guys wanted the person out of the game.

(Shows The Fast and Fiery team at they're elimination ceremony)

Lakitu: The Fast and Fiery,the readers casted their votes and made their are 8 of you but 7 medals on this of you will be going home and the other will be eliminated.I will call out the people who had 0 votes.

Sonic: I know the readers wouldn't vote me off I am awesome.

Lakitu: The 6 people with 0 votes and the 6 medals go to Sonic,Silver, Daisy,Luigi, Waluigi,and .Amy and Ella it's down to you two.

Amy: I can't be going. Sonic?

Sonic: It's the readers' decision Amy not mine.

Lakitu: The person safe with 1 vote is... Amy.

Amy:Take that just goes to show you cannot love my boyfriend.

Sonic: Boyfriend?

Amy: Did I say boyfriend? I meant friend.

Silver: That's not what I heard.

Amy: Shut it Silver.

Ella: How many votes did I get?

Lakitu: You got 3 votes.I just guess the readers do not enjoy your attraction to Sonic and battle with Amy.

Ella: 3 are you serious?

Lakitu: Yes now get out of here.

Luigi: Wait stop,I'll quit the game for her.

The Fast and Fiery: What?

Ella: You would do that for me Luigi?

Luigi: Yes yes I the time when were teammates in a doubles golf tourney and we won.I kinda liked that and I didn't want you to lose a competition.I also confess that I have a secret crush on you.

Ella: Aw you what?

Amy: No this isn't fair.

Lakitu: Sorry thems the you're out in Ella's place.

(Luigi enters the helicopter of losers)

Luigi: Goodbye all.

Lakitu: With that schocking elimination who will battle and win the next challenge and which guest will appear next episode? Find out next time on Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games!

Me: So yeah I decided to make Luigi 's just you guys were putting a lot of hate on I'll give Ella another vote which guest contestant you want to see in the next to epiosde to help or to can choose a character from these series: Final Fantasy,Pokemon,Kirby,Mario,and will be up tomorrow or ya till then :).


	13. Judo United

Me: Okay guys I have decided that this fanfic will be the first season not the third since you can't actually write a fanfic when it's on a third I'll turn into season you enjoy the episode.

(Shows Lakitu)

Lakitu: Last time on Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games LaRousse City,it will amaze you,if the technology scares you was quite a fight between Amy and Ella because they are both loving for Sonic which is kinda annoying new teams assembled will Lightning and Jet still continue their drama? Or will Wave keep adding people in her out today on Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games!

(Shows The Teams eating breakfast and Lakitu walking)

Lakitu: Teams there is an important announcement to author of this sotry MisterPeach has decided to make this season into the first season of the fanfic.

Tails: Well it's true.

Lakitu: So you can contiue your breakfast finish in about ten minutes.

(Shows The Fast and Fiery team table)

Ella: I can't believe Luigi did that for me.

Amy: I say it isn't fair.

Ella: Whatever.

Marine: Well if someone's in love with you Ella you just have to go with the flow.

=Confessionals=

Ella: I know this sounds really girly,but it was so sweet for Luigi to quit the game for guys would've not quit.

Amy: Luigi is such a jerk Season 2 Luigi is so gonna get it.

Marine: Looks like Luigi has a crush on Ella i can get Ella and Amy to be in one heck of an I'll try and help Amy and Ella to become friends.

Wave: Yeah Luigi quitting for was a shocker,but since I am in an alliance with Peach,Lightning,and Blaze no one can stop me.

=End of Confessionals=

Sonic: It wasn't Luigi's fault you know.

Ella: Excuse me?

Daisy: Sonic's right the readers wanted you Luigi quit for you.

(Shows The Skill Strategists Table)

Lightning Farron: So guys which team do you think we should wrench.

Tails: I say we wrench The Dark Siders.

Wave: Good point on that one.I agree.

Blaze: Well I'm team leader so I am supposed to choose.

Tikal: I sense a great danger to The Fast and Fiery if we do wrench The Dark Siders The Fast and Fiery could lose.

Jet: Relax Tikal everyhting will be fine.

Ligtning Farron: What makes you so 's bad to predic bad luck.

Jet: True but I know we'll win a lot of challenges.

: As long as we beat the other teams including Sonic I am in.

Lakitu (On the PA): Hello contestants,please arrive at the Judo Stadium right time we have two very special guests but that will be a in 10 minutes.

(The teams arrive after an hour)

Lakitu: I said 10 minutes not one hour.

Lightning: And the judo stadium is just a crappy dojo,with mats big surprise.

Cream: Look Lightning it doesn't matter if things are in bad condition as long as we all have fun.

Lightning: I do not like fun.

=Confessionals=

Lightning Farron: Ever since I had to take of care of pathetic Serah,my reputation of being a Spicomm Warrior has gone I hear that word F-U-N I am going to lose it.

Cream: Looks like Lightning hates fun,I can use that too my I can get the readers to vote off Lightning considereing the fact that she is a threat.

=End of Confessional=

Lakitu: Meet Rosalina from Super Mario Galaxy and Cloud from Final Fantasy will not be competing they'll just supervise the judo figtning.

Peach: We have to beat up each other?

Mario: Um Peach you do realize that...

Lakitu: Since The Skill Strategists chose the wrench last episode,they'll discuss strategy away from the two teams,the wrench will likely slow a team down.

(The Skill Strategists go and discuss strategy)

Blaze: As team leader let's wrench...

Lightning: Enough with the as team leader thing,we all know your team leader.I think we should wrench The Dark Siders.

Tails: I agree they're the bigger threat.

Tikal: I agree as well.

Blaze: You guys are siding with Lightning?

Wave: It's so needs to be team leader.

Marine: Yes that seems like a good idea.

Everyone on The Skill Strategists except for Blaze: Agreed.

Lightning: Thanks.

=Confessionals=

Lightning: Yes team captain! I hope I handle my team I do not trust the others on my team.

Tails: Lightning is a valuable asset to my it on Light,let's see what you can do.

Jet: Well having Lighting as team leader sucks but I am not going to be sorry for needs to be voted off.

=End of Confessional=

(The Skill Strategists approach Lakitu)

Lightning: Lakitu our team has decided and decided me to be team leader if you allow it.

Lakitu: Sure why not.

Lightning: We wrench,The Dark Siders.

Lakitu: But first teams must decide to bring in 4 people from each team to compete in a Strategists who will you choose.

Lightning: I'll go.

Lakitu: Okay,and what about The Dark Siders,who will you choose the two people.

Peach:I'll go.

Shadow: Me too.

Lakitu: Since you got wrench Peach will actually have to do two battles while Shadow will stay out of the last but not least team Fast and Fiery.

Amy: I'll go.

Lakitu: Okay first match Peach vs Lightning get in positions.

(Peach and Lightning get ready for battle)

Rosalina: Ready? and Begin!

Lightning: Take this,ruin.(Ruin hits Peach)

Peach: You jerk.(Peach tries to punch Lightning but Lightning dodges)

Lightning: Too slow Peach.(Lightning grabs Peach and swings her to the ground)

Peach: Owwwww.

Lakitu: And Lightning moves on to the next next rund Peach vs Amy.

Peach: Seriously?

Lakitu: And as losing the first match you'll have to sing as well along with Amy.

(Peach and Amy are in positions)

Cloud: Ready? And begin!

(Music starts playing in the background)

Peach: I never thought I'd lose the first it would be a big if you think you're rough,but I am getting tough.

Amy: You think you can just beat me up,but if you want too,be my I am better than you there is no point of being the best

Peach: You think you can be the boss of me but I know I will win,because I can pull out the moss .(Peach punches Amy but Amy dodges and hits back)

Lakitu: And Amy wins 3rd while Peach is out of the next Lightning vs Shadow.

Shadow: Get ready Lightning,I am going to kick your sorry butt out of here.

Lightning: Dream on.

Rosalina and Cloud: Begin!

Shadow: Chaos Blast!

Lightning: Ahhhhh!

(Lightning loses the match)

Lakitu: Wow that was quick,and Shadow wins for The Dark Siders,but since Peach lost two rounds The Dark Siders will be heading up for Fast and Fiery get second and The Skill Strategists get first again.

Lightning: I would like to choose the wrench.

Lakitu: And The Fast and Fiery get hd cameras as their big reward.

The Fast and Fiery: Woooo!

=Confessionals=

Peach: I worked really hard on those matches,readers don't you dare vote me off.

=End of Confessionals=

Lakitu: So vote off either Shadow,Storm,Ludwig,Peach,Yoshi,Mario or ends on Satuday the 4th.


	14. Judo United Elimination

(Shows Lakitu and The Dark Siders Elimination Ceremony)

Lakitu: Dark Siders welcome to your first elimination ceremony,who ever does not receive a medal will immediately take the Helicopter of are 6 medals on this plate but there are only 7 of you.

Peach: Just get on with it.

Lakitu: When you hear me call your name come pick up a you're first to get a medal.

Mario: Wooo!

Lakitu: Silver,you had no votes against you from the readers.I'll give the medals to the people who got 0votes. Bowser,Shadow and Storm you are you're also safe with 0 votes.

Peach: What I can't be would the readers vote me,Mario?

Mario: I am not the one deciding who to eliminate.

Lakitu: The person eliminated with 2 votes is...Ludwig.

Ludwig: What are you kidding me?

Peach: Yeah! Woooo!

(Peach obtains her medal)

Ludiwg: What are you kidding me?

Lakitu:Ludwig it's time for you to say goodbye.

Ludwig: Isn't anyone going to miss me?

Bowser: Son you were a constant dissapointment.

=Confessional=

Bowser: All I meant was that I didn't want to be with my other son.I worked really on that audition for this without further a due time to introduce my alliance.I was thinking Peach if it would be great for us if we were together in an alliance.

Peach: I plan to form an alliance with that he could be loyal and until I render him useless.

=End of Confessional=

Ludwig: Well um bye I guess.

Silver: Can you get him out of here.

(Lakitu pushes Ludwig to the Helicopter of Losers)

Lakitu: Who will be eliminated next time? Or will Peach and Bowser form an alliance? out next time on Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games.

=Secret Scene=

(After Elimination)

Peach: Bowser can I talk you for a second?

Bowser: What two love birds hanging on you?

Peach: Yes and it is somewhat and I are on the same we work together in an alliance we could easily go to the you lose and get 3rd place I'll make you one rich 's sounds like a good need to get Shadow and Mario out well if the readers want them out.

Bowser: I was planning to form an alliance with thing.I'll join in an alliance with you.

Peach: Our team is lucky to have will carry them to victory.

=Confessional=

Peach:I'll carry them to victory.

Bowser: Yes! Alliance member 1 added.

=End of Confessional=

Peach: Let's keep it a secret that way people won't even expect us to work together.

Bowser: Okay.

Peach: Good.

(End of Secret Scene)

Me: So yeah Peach and Bowser form an me what you think of Peach and Bowser forming an alliance in a review also vote which guest contestant you want to see from Kingdom Hearts to help the episode will be posted next Monday have a nice night and week.


	15. Horses I Hear

Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games: Horeses I Hear.

(Shows the Teams coming out of their Hotels)

Lightning Farron: Ludwig wasn't too much of a threat.

Blaze: Why do you care so much?

Lightning Farron: I'm not having empithy for the kid.

Wave: It wasn't Ludwig's fault that got him eliminated.

Bowser: I'm happy that he's gone.

Tikal: Shut up and get back to your team.

=Confessionals=

Tikal: I don't get is Bowser so darn happy? He should be sad for his I sense that he will be eliminated soon.

Lightning Farron: I'll carry my team to victory.(Sighs) But being in a team of losers and by that I mean Blaze and Tails is a I can get Cream in an alliance I can easily betray until I render her useless.

Bowser: Many of the fellow contestants think I am becoming harsh towards my 's not being 's being happy there's a difference.

=End of Confessionals=

(Peach comes to Bowser)

Peach: Hey Bowser can I talk you for a sec?

Bowser: Whatever you say Peach.

(Peach brings Bowser near the hotel)

Peach: What are you trying to do? Get influenced in drama?

Bowser: All I am trying to do is being happy.

(Peach slaps Bowser)

Bowser: Ow!

Peach: Listen you,if you don't put your things together you'll get eliminated soon enough by the I'll help you become a good player.

Bowser: Really?

Peach: No.I'll try.

=Confessionals=

Bowser: I think Peach is mad about the whole judo thing.I was the one who I forced Peach to I just say that on air? (Bowser tries and get the camera).I want the tape back give me the tape how do you open this thing?

Peach: You know why I am mad? Bowser forced me to volunteer before the challenge of the judo of which he says I am not a team player.I think I will prefer betraying him soon enough until I render him useless.

Wave: Peach and Bowser seem there something going on between those two? I mean isn't it obvious. Peach not being with Mario? What's up with that?

=End of Confessional=

(Switches to The Fast and Fiery)

Sonic: Getting second rocks.

Ella: Yeah It's really cool.

Amy: Hey guys hello? (Amy glares)

Daisy: Looks like I smell love in the air.(Sighs) It's great to be young.

Tails: I know right.

Amy: You did not just say .

(Lakitu walks with Kairi)

Lakitu: Welcome 's event will be horseback riding.

Sonic: And Luigi would be great (sarcasm)

Lakitu: Why is this kind of sport always referring to Luigi? Any who meet today's guest contestant Kairi from Kingdom Hearts the well known game of ruining the final fantasy people.

Lightning Farron: I am not in the game so I am good.

Kairi: Says the girl in the weird Spicom outfit.

Ligthning Farron: How did you even know...

Kairi: Lakitu told me.

Lakitu: Kairi I spefically told you not to tell contestants in the game that you know about them.

Kairi: It's okay Lakitu.I know that when you were a little kid you used to love playing with toy cars.

Lakitu: What?

Sonic: You're serious?

Kairi: Yeah,Lakitu told me all about his personal life.

Lakitu: That's 's go to the horseback riding stadium

(The teams went to the stadium)

Peach: Why am I in my winter outfit?

Tails: Are we expecting a blizzard?

Lakitu: Today's challenge you'll have to do this obstacle course with these 3 horses for your team.

Horses: Neigh!

: Whoop de doo.

Lakitu: Normally I would ask you to choose your members to represent your this time Kairi will be choosing.

Kairi: Well I choose Storm for The Dark Siders,Tikal for The Skill Strategists,and Amy for The Fast and Fiery.

Peach: No this isn't can't even ride it.

Everyone: (Gasps)

=Confessionals=

Peach: All I meant was that Storm wasn't exactly the brightest guy for this would be a good person for the , what?

Storm: Gee I never knew Peach would be so mean,It must've been the judo thing.

Wave: Wow,I never realized Peach can be that 's what I like to hear from her.

Kairi: I know I chose sucky people but that doesn't mean it's for I manage to get in this game as an official contestant I can easily beat the crap out of these players.

=End of Confessionals=

Daisy: Peach what's gotten into you.

Peach: Relax I'll only be like this until I get over the whole judo thing.

Daisy: How long will that take?

Peach: Probably by the end of this episode.

(Blow horn activates)

Lakitu: Can we get into off Kairi will be competing but she'll compete after you three have completed the must try and avoid getting hit by these sticks put together for the horse to jump off of of it like hurdles but with first (Lakitu shows the wrench) good old wrench since you came in first in the judo fightning event you'll get to discuss strategy.

Lightning: Already 'll wrench The Fast and Fiery.

Tails: We're supposed to wrench The Dark Siders.

Lightning: I'm team leader.I'll tell myself what to do.

Lakitu: Today's wrench power will have three contestants of The Fast and Fiery Team get on there team's horse which could be a slight disadvantantage.

Storm: No kidding.

Horse: Neeeeee!

Storm: Whoa there boy.

Lakitu: Fastest time overall gets first place.I'll show the results from each team and Kairi wins 1st she will get be an official get in position.

(Storm gets in position)

Lakitu: Ready go!

Storm: Hyaa!

Horse: Neigh!

(Horse runs as fast as it could)

Storm: Whoa I think we're going too ! (Storm hits the hurdles continuously and finishes)

Lakitu: Wow,since you hit all of the hurdles and never even jumped making you getting a huge time penalty.

Peach: Storm!

Storm: What? I tried my best.

Peach: Yeah yeah yeah.

=Confessionals=

Peach: Great we're going to lose for sure.I just hope one of the other teams get last,I hope The Skill Strategists.

Lightning: My team will never lose.

Tails: Great! Lightning is becoming more like Blaze.

Blaze: I respect Lightning in a personal way,but in competition way I hate her.

Wave: Knuckles I can miss a bit.I just hope he can come back so I can form an alliance with him and add another member.

=End of Confessionals=

Lakitu: Tikal you're up. (Tikal gets on the horse)

Tikal: Calm down the anger go away.

Horse: Neigh.(Horse calms down)

Tikal: Now let's go.

Horse: Neigh!

(The horse went at a good speed and went to the hurdles)

Tikal: Now jump. (The horse jumped the hurdles).It's a trun 's go!

(The horse jumps another hurdle,after a few hurdles Tikal crossed the finish line)

Lakitu: That was surprisingly it needed more grace and Amy,Ella and Sonic you're up.

(Amy,Sonic and Ella get on the horse and in position)

Amy: I just hope this horse doesn't have any issues.

Sonic: Hopefully it can be loved.

Ella: Yeah.

=Confessionals=

Amy: As you can see I am not a big horse fan.I just hope I win for my Ella and Sonic seem to be loving each it.

Tikal: I wish I could take that horse home with me.

=End of Confessionals=

(Amy,Sonic and Ella gets in position)

Lakiut: And go!

Amy: Hyaaa!

Horse: Neigh! (horse runs a lot)

Amy: Ahhhhh! Somebody help me.

(The horse jumped the hurdles and Amy,Sonic and Ellla crossed the finish line)

Lakitu: That was a good you're up.

Kairi: It's okay horsey.I'll take care of you. (Kairi gets in position)

Lakitu: Ready? and go!

Kairi: Hyaaa! (Kairi kicks the horse).Stop too fast can't control horse!

(The Horse went through the hurdles)

Lakitu: Kairi that performance was like Storm's but you lose and don't get to compete.

Kairi: Dang it.

Lakitu: Any who for the winners are The Dark Siders!

Everyone: What?

Lakitu: Since Storm had a funny perfomance I'm going to give them a winning this place goes to The Fast and Fiery. In last place goes to The Skill Strategists!

Lightning Farron: No!

=Confessionals=

Lightning: How could my team be so weak? Zip it Lightning you're pathetic.(Cries and Slaps face)

Peach: Yes! Safe from elimination.I won't be mean any longer.I got over the whole judo thing.

Storm: That was so embarrassing.I just hope my family doesn't make fun of me back home when I return.

=End of Confessionals=

Lakitu: So readers vote off either Tikal,Lightning,Tails, ,Jet,Wave,Cream or know who gets eliminated today? Find out next time on the elimination results.


	16. Horses I Hear Elimination

Horses I Hear Elimination:

Lakitu: Welcome Skill Strategists to your first ever olympic medal are 8 of you but only 7 medals on this ...

Lightning Farron: Whoever doesn't recieve a marshamallow must immidiatley walk down the walk of shame, get in the helicopter of losers and never come we just get on with it?

Lakitu: the moment why don't people safe with 0 votes are Tails,Tikal and person safe with 0 votes and Jet!.Blaze you are also safe with 0 played everyone who got 0 Dr Egg man you're safe too.

Dr. Egg man: Yes!

Lakitu: Lightning,Wave and Cream you are the bottom three.

Wave: I can't be going.

Cream: People wouldn't vote me out.I'm too cute.

Lightning Farron: Yeah right.

Lakitu: The next medal goes to Wave who had 1 vote against her.

Wave: How dare one person vote me.

Lakitu: Lightning,Cream this is the last medal of the night.

Cream: I won't be voted off.

Lakitu: And the person safe with one vote is... Lightning.

Lightning: Yes! (Catches medal)

Cream: What? Why me?

Lakitu: I don't know why. Cream maybe it's because in a confessional you were evil.

Team Skill Strategists: What!

Lakitu: Here's a confessional from the episode of The Great Race.

(Confessional of Before)

Cream: One day Tails is so gonna get it.I was just pretending to like him oh so that I could just lure him into an alliance with .Tails doesn't really enjoy but he likes technology in which I will pretend to like.

(End of Confessional)

Tails: How could you?

Cream: It was about time to show my true on guys you were all fool by I am in next season I am going to whoop you're a**es

Jet: Whoa.I didn't know she had it in her.

(Cream walks the walk of shame and enters the helicopter of losers)

Cream: See you next season.

(Lightning shows the middle finger)

(Cream gasps)

Tikal: Lightning...Nice one. (Tikal gives props to Lightning)

Lakitu: Who will be eliminated next? Will Cream get her revenge next season? Just as long she doesn't get rid of out next time on Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games! Also vote which guest contestants from Final Fantasy XIII to come and play the game.


	17. Pies or Pistols?

Me: Okay so sorry for the delay.I just was waiting for more votes.I waited patiently and I was getting no I decided to bring one guest character from FFXIII hope you enjoy the will be a good episode.I also might the change the host for season that will be Chris Mclean from Total Drama.

Lakitu: Last time on Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games! Horse will give you an eye opener if it doesn't kick ya we find two little love birds Ella and Sonic who are seeming to enjoy each was jealous and tried to get Ella out of the way of her Peach in a little bit of a bad mood bossed Bowser around and taught him disicipline.19 contestants Peach and Bowser's alliance continue on? Or will Amy still have hate over Ella? Find out today on Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games!

Chris Mclean: Sorry Lakitu you've been but the producers of this show wanted a better and powerful host.

Lakitu: What? No you can't do that.

Chris Mclean: Sorry thems the rules.

(Shows Intro,end of the teams eating breakfast)  
>(The Skill Strategists table)<p>

Lightning Farron: Ugh we lost! I can't believe how much of a loser team you guys what's with this rice? (Uses spoon to try and eat the rice).Paste? Who is the cook around here?

?: I am! Chef Hatchet!

All Teams: What?  
>=Confessionals=<p>

Lightning Farron: Not only do we get to eat Chef's disgusting food. Lakitu will just bring on the hard can that 'chef' even cook?

Tikal: Chef's food is a little bit : It tastes like barf.

Tails: I never thought I'd acutally meet a person from Total Drama.

Sonic: the cook for this place? who cooked all of the delicous foods for us back in previous chapters

Peach: He may not look like it,he was bullied back in high told us about wonder he's a jerk in Total Drama Island,Action,World Tour andRevenge of the Island.

=End of Confessional=

PA/?: Hello is Chris permanant host for the rest of the season.

Daisy: Who died and made you host?

PA/Chirs: Well the producers of this show felt that Lakitu wasn't bringing enough I replaced hosting sucked.

Wave: What will happen to Lakitu when we're in Season 2?

PA/Chris: He'll host season 3.I'll host seasons 1 and he is practicing his hosting everyone come to the Pistol Shooting Arena.

Wave (To Daisy): You're talking to a PA that just does not look good.

Chef Hatchet: If you ever say crap about my food I promise next season you'll get a beating from me.

Sonic: Yeah right.

Chef Hatchet: What did you say blue cat?

Sonic: I'm a hedgehog.

Chef Hatchet: Whatever.  
>=Confessionals=<p>

Sonic: Some things in life you just do. Lighting Farron's quote to Hope pathetic Hope a minute what happens if Hope,Serah and Lightning from the future come and then they'll get mad at me? Shoot! I better not cause a paradox effect.

Tikal: Lakitu usually introduces the guest contetant.

Lightning Farron: Better hope my team doesn't lose this i sincerly hope we don't get wrenched.

Daisy: Things are going perfectly except for the fact that The Dark Siders have the wrench which means we might get wrenched in today's way my team is surely going to am I thinking? First Ella and Sonic have too much love.I mean a human with a hedgehog? Too random. Point Lakitu was doing a pretty darn good job on the hosting. Well except for the repetitiveness,that was getting me ticked me someone's gotta make a replacement in the end am I right or what? Listen readers you better vote out Sonic and 're loveness is really annoying.  
>=End of Confessionals=<p>

(The teams arrived at the Pistol Shooting Arena with the guest contestant standing near Chirs Mclean)

?: Lightning?

Lightning Farron: Sazh? It's been so long.

Chris Mclean: Okay guys you've finished your little reunion?

Lightning Farron: When we feel like now we can end this reunion.

Chris Mclean: First off Sazh will be demonstrating the 's challenge is that you have to shoot as many target frisbies that are either moving left or right.

Tails: Piece of cake.

Chris Mclean: Oh but wait there will be a bit of obstacles thrown at you such as a cream pie! (Throws pie and Lightning)

Sazh: What? What about the other guests that competed.

Chris Mclean: Sorry but from here on out the guest contestants will only season we will feature some of the guest contestants from this season.

Tails: So does this mean Sazh,Hope,Serah,Kairi,Max,Ash,Tori,Cloud,Rosalina,and Christopher Throyndyke have a chance at returning next season to compete?

Chris Mclean: Yes Tails.

Lightning Farron: (Takes cream off of her face and tastes it) Cream .

Chris Mclean: Sazh will you please demonstrate the challenge.

Sazh: Okay.I got these pistol shooting as well use them.

(A frisiby appeared in the left side)

Sazh: Ha! (He hits the frisby)

(one frisiby come from the left and right side)

Sazh: There you go. (Hits the targets and finsihes)

Blaze: Bravo sir.

Silver: That was amazing!

Yoshi: Sure was.

(Clapping from the teams)

Sazh: Oh why thank you sweet contestants.(To Peach) Especially you my darling.

Peach: Sorry but you're not my it for later.

Chris Mclean: 2 contestants from each team will have a game of 's a little twist you'll be pistol shooting with a blind one pearson will be blindfolded while the other will guid the person that's blindfolded.

All Teams: What?

Chris Mclean: But first it's wrench Siders for coming in first in the Horseback Riding challenge you decided to choose good old mister up over here and strategize.

(The Dark Siders we're huddled up to discuss strategy)

Peach: So who should get wrenched?

Mario: Skill Strategists.

Shadow: We'll let Peach decide.

Bowser: Umm how about we wrench the Fast and Fiery? They have gotten first last time.

Yoshi: Yeah but The Skill Strategists are a huge threat.

Peach: That seems like a good we're ready.

Chris Mclean: Alright time to wrench.

(Peach went to The Skill Strategists team and gave them wrench)

Peach: Here you go.

Lightning Farron: a lot.

Chris Mclean: You got wrenched Skill time only four people of your team will do the ,Tails,Jet,and Blaze you'll be doing the and Tails will be blindfolded while Blaze and Jet will guide and Fiery Amy and Ella will be doing the will be blindfolded while

Amy will guide Siders Peach and Yoshi will do the will be blindfolded and Yoshi will guide her.

Amy: Oh come on!  
>=Confessionals=<p>

Amy: Great I'm partnered with random golfer Ella.I hope there isn't even a beyblade challenge featuring Kenta that stupid pathetic kid from Metal Fusion as a guest wouldn't bring Beyblade people to this show right?

Chris Mclean: We imagine the ratings!

Ella: Sonic is so if we do kiss Amy is in love him.I can't just take him away from Amy.

Wave: Amy and Ella seem to be hating each other.I could use that as an advantage.

=End of Confessional=

Chris Mclean: The team who hits the most targets wins Strategists.

Lightning Farron: Blaze you better win this for me correctly.

Blaze: Oh don't you worry.

Jet: Tails guide me wrong and I'll kick your butt.

Tails: Ooh! A bird that's gonna kick my butt.I'm so impressed.

Jet: Watch your mouth fox boy.

Chris Mclean: Please take your begin!

(One frisby came from the left and one from the left)

Blaze: Okay hit the left.

Lightning Farron: My left or your left.

Blaze: left.

(A cream pie hits Blaze)

Blaze: Ahh!

Chris Mclean: Haha! I love my job.

Lightning Farron: Take this frisby! (Shoots frisby)

Peach: No!

Tails: Oh hit the frisby in the middle.

Sonic: Here 's a towel.

Blaze: Oh thanks Sonic.

Jet: (Shoots) Did i get one?

Tails: No of course missed!

Blaze: Let me guide him.

Tails: What are you doing you're supposed to be guiding Lightning.

(Lightning shoots everywhere)

Peach: Woah! (Dodges the bullet)

Chris Mclean: Relax they're only of them.

Blaze (To Tails): I don't want to guide by yelling at me only means one 're a loser!

Tails: If it makes you happy I don't wanna here about it.

Chris Mclean: Times The Skill Strategists get one point.

Lightning Farron: What! (Removes blindfold)

Chris Mclean: Since Lightning only got one point She gets an extra point for her to be nice.  
>=Confessionals=<br>Blaze: That was such an embarassement.I hope you readers don't vote me out once my team loses.

Lightning Farron: That was pathetic.P-A-T-H-E-T-I-C pathetic.

Jet: Dang that needs to be out pronto.  
>=End of Confessionals=<p>

Chris Mclean: Amy and Ella you're up.

Ella: Okay Amy let's make it for the best.

Amy: Oh really?

Chris Mclean: Ella here is your blindfold.

Ella:Everything's so ,you and Fiery team where are you?

Chris Mclean: Ella please focus on the 'll put the frisby into high speed and begin!

(one from frisby from the left and two frisby from the right)

Amy: Ella hit the midle.

Ella: Ha! (Shoots and miss).Did I get one?

Amy: Oh yeah you totally got hit the right.

Ella: Here you go frisby.(Shoots and misses)

Amy: Good got one.(In Mind).Ugh I'm doing terrible at this.

Ella: Take this! (Shoots 3 firsbies)

Amy: No!

Chris Mclean: Time's you hitted 3 're team's in the lead.

Ella: Yes!  
>=Confessionals=<br>Amy: My plan didn't get into the .Ella again needs to be better vote out Ella if my team Sonic should be eliminated coupled with the fact that he keeps on ignoring me.

Ella: Wooh! My team'll win for sure.I won't be in love with but I wish I could just kiss him ah terrible person.  
>Peach: Aw me partnered with Yoshi? That's the cutest thing in the world.I have no idea where he learned to talk but it's nice to hear him speak english for digestive worries me though.<p>

=End of Confessionals=

(Peach and Yoshi we're in position)

Chris Mclean: Please take your pistol here is your blindfold.

Peach: (Puts on blindfold) Yoshi you better make us 't you do any funny buisness now.

Yoshi: Yoshi! Okay Peach.

Peach: Yoshi focus.

(Two frisibies came from the left)

Yoshi: .

Peach: Yoshi!

Yoshi: Oh sorry Peach hit that way.

Peach: This way? (Peach hits two frisbies)

Chris Mclean: Pie coming this way.

Peach: Huh? (Gets hit by pie)

Peach: This is worse than a bad hair day.

(One frisby was coming from the left side and right and into the middle)

Yoshi: Now hit that way.

Peach: Which way? Screw it.(Shoots two frisbies)

Chris Mclean: Times Dark Siders win Fast and Fiery get 2nd place and The Skill Strategists get last.

Lightning Farron: Not again! Why do we keep losing people? Ugh it's like I'm on a team of morons.

=Confessionals=

Blaze: Oh that is 's gotta teach this L'Cie a little lesson.

Jet: Forget about Tails Lightning's gotta go.

Wave: I seriously doubt the readers will vote me off.

: Well it's all or nothing.I kinda got over taking over the world and was getting repetetive.

=End of Confessionals=

Chris Mclean: Alright readers one of these contestants' fates will be will be a double vote off either Tikal,Tails,Jet,,Lightning Farron,Wave,or will be eliminated next find out in the elimination you next time.


End file.
